dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Elliott Selwyn
|-|➹= History An older audio tape is heard making fuzzy sounds, disturbing the contents within it. An eighteen year old man can be made out through the poor quality of the tape. "I'm Elliott George Barnaby Selwyn, third son and fourth child of Demetrius Selwyn and Isadora Selwyn née Abbott. My family is a part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, which is something my brave soul with commit to. I was born on November 2nd of 2013 in England, marking my time to be another Pure-Blood in the world of disgusting traitors. Before my nurturing gets the best of me, my genuine self can't believe that to be true, but don't let my parents hear me mutter those words. "Being raised in a Pure-Blooded household is incredibly easy, in my personal opinion. Everything was practically handed over to me, but that didn't mean that I wasn't raised to be a hard worker. However, with a richer family, you get a lot of bulls*t that maybe you don't deserve, but that didn't stop me from welcoming all that cr*p in. Even with two living parents and three successful children (one particular child isn't as successful, let's say), there was always plenty of money to drift between us. It always caused me much trouble with friends and relationships and I can't say that's really changed. "When we were all younger, it was common for us to frequent the estates of other supposedly Pure-Blooded families. When you think about it, a disturbing fact is that most of them are probably our relatives in one way or another. However, we started our time at Hogwarts with the thought that we would get to meet new friends outside of that bubble. I was sorted into Gryffindor, being the only family member to do so in a long time. I befriended most of the fellow Gryffindors and dated most of the Gryffindor girls, whether they were of Pire-Blood descent or not. "My magical capabilities were relatively average, but I was certainly talented in certain subjects. I participated in a Frog Choir separate from Hogwarts, who lost theirs years ago. My original plan had been to join the Aurors; but with my family's support of the Rebellion, it's near impossible for me to do at this point in time. After recently graduating from Hogwarts, I'm taking up a bartender position at La Lune Bleue for now, but I'm also trying to score a position at St. Mungo's to keep my money supply up. I'm not too worried about it, because I've got a lot more on my plate than getting money to add on top of my parents' money." |-|➹= Personality Elliott loves anything cheesy, whether foods, pick-up lines, or puns. He's certainly a cheeky little charmer, if you had to describe him in any which way. He's courageous and chivalrous, being the perfect definition of that Gryffindor student. As a Gryffindor, it was always difficult for him to accept not being a part of the Slytherin house. However, his purity never meant enough to him to cause him to be in such a demanding Hogwarts house. Although Elliott might seem like the good sweetheart his parents see him to be, he's actually the definition of the typical young man. While he's strongly opinionated and stubborn, he's also known for jumping to conclusions and being ill-informed of material he talks about. He pays attention to false statistics and polls. He takes propaganda as pure truth. It's why he's so fierce on his hatred against creatures attending Hogwarts, although he really doesn't hate them that much in reality. Elliot is a good guy with bad habits. Especially with his smoking and drinking, which he keeps primarily hidden from his family (mostly his parents), which will lead him to an unhealthy life. His beliefs typically contradict each other, because he wants equality yet hates certain minorities. Although he might be trying to get better in more ways than one, he's still struggling with his own hypocritical and instinctive behavior that can cause a lot of trouble. He would much prefer everybody looks at him as the smooth-talking romantic that he is. }} }} Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Adult Character Category:Adult Characters Category:Name begins with "E" Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:English Category:Speaks English Category:Straight Category:Hogwarts Graduate Category:Gryffindor Category:Gryffindor Alumni Category:Pure-Blood Category:Left Handed Category:Unknown Wand Category:Alive Category:Single Category:Blond Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:ESFJ Category:Sacred Twenty-Eight Category:November Birthday Category:Aged 10-19 Category:NotAlwaysPerfect Category:Born in England